


What Drives Us.

by DatUglyGuy



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-07-29 17:36:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7693381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DatUglyGuy/pseuds/DatUglyGuy





	What Drives Us.

What is it that drives us? Is it the reward? Is it the journey? Is it curiosity? Is it fear? What could make us so fragile, so easy to manipulate, that we'd make a deal with the devil? Whatever it is. It drove me. It took me to the edge. And it pushed me off.

I wrote my first journal out of curiosity. I was fascinated by the anomalies and the adventure and. The learning. But alas, I hit a dead end. I needed something, anything to push my workings further. These gnomes and eyeballs were interesting but where? Why here? I became manipulative. I needed someone who could rival my intelligence to help me. And then I found him. Bill Cipher. He offered me a gateway to infinite knowledge.

That is why I wrote my second journal. The reward, I felt as if with a friend I could do anything. Infinite power could be mine. Greed. Greed is what strives us for the reward. I felt as if I gained what I used to have. But he betrayed me. He let my partner see his planes that drove him insane. To the point of insanity where he does not know who he is.

That is why I wrote journal number 3. Fear. Fear that one day everything could tear itself apart, I could trust no one. I let me current time feelings get ahold of me. And he who read it took it to heart and even let their family out of their grip as it had for me. But I know now.

That is why I am writing my fourth journal. For Dipper and Mabel to have adventures together. I am writing of my time in seperate universes, dimensions. But always remember, as I only have now. The real adventure is with your family. A treasure some took for granted


End file.
